


The Touch of a Goddess

by StevenTLawson



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: Beerus the Destroyer, Goddess of Universe 7 was awakened from her slumber by a surge of power that reached all the way to her planet. What will she find on the blue marble hanging in the sky. And what will Gohan discover about himself when confronted by a powerful and sexy goddess.
Relationships: Beerus/Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It took a bit of time for the waves of energy to reach that far but the power that awoke her was real. "Whis," Beerus screamed when she blinked herself awake.

"Yes my lady?" the tall blue angel said as he looked down at the goddess he was training, dressed in a frumpy overly large t-shirt.

"Something woke me up, what was it?" Beerus demanded as she stretched, the hem of the shirt riding up just enough to expose her own purple kitty.

"My lady," Whis sighed as he wished Vados would switch with him, she would be much better suited to teach Beerus how to be a proper lady. "It would seem the energy came from a planet called Earth?" the orb in his staff flashed to an image of the planet. "Seems there was a climactic battle a few years back and the energy released was powerful enough to not fully dissipate by the time it reached your planet.

Scratching herself in a most unladylike manner, Beerus stripped herself of her nightshirt and pulled on her divine vestments. Whis opened his mouth again to complain about her choice of garb.

"Save it," Beerus commanded as she slipped the Egyptian styled clothing on, the ring that fell on her shoulders barely covering her large breasts and the pants while remaining the same size, Beerus' rear had not. It was plump and threatened to shred the fabric she wore. "Take me to this planet so that I might find the being who dares disturb my beauty sleep," Beerus snapped her fingers as Whis shook his head and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Gohan, I don't care that it's your eighteenth birthday, you need to get up so you can go to your first day of high school!" Chi-Chi shouted down the hall as she heard her eldest son hit the floor. She had managed to enroll him in public school for the last year of high school to ensure that he had some public records before he went onto a good university to be a successful man and not relying on tournament winnings to pay the bills like his father.

Gohan yawned and stepped down the hall, his new school uniform wrinkled and sleep still in his eyes. "Okay mom," Gohan said tiredly. "Can't see why I couldn't just sleep in, it's only a few hundred miles to school, I'll be there in a few minutes flying."

Chi-Chi waved a ladle threateningly at her son. "That's where you're wrong, you aren't flying, you'll be noticed, you can take Kintoun to school," Chi-Chi said as she turned back to the stove.

"Kin-, but mom, that'll still take at least an hour and a half to get to school," Gohan complained, as the clouds top speed of Mach One was too slow to get him all the way out of the mountains in time for class. "I can get there just fine on my own."

"You aren't going to fly, not unless you use the nimbus," Chi-Chi growled. "I don't get what's wrong with it, you used to love flying around on Kintoun?"

"When I was five, and that was before I could fly by myself, no offense to Kintoun, but if I'm going to school half a continent away, I should be at least able to sleep in a bit longer before I have to leave," Gohan complained.

* * *

The argument would go back and forth for a while before Gohan found himself sitting cross legged on a golden puffy cloud scooting across the sky at speeds most fighter jets go, but for him was still too slow.

With a sigh he looked down at the cloud. "I'm sorry Kintoun, nothing against you, I just, can go so much faster than this now. I don't get why mom won't let me do things like fly around anymore, or even just basic training."

"It's like, after dad died, she tried to push anything related to martial arts or ki away from us," Gohan put his head in his hands as he vented to the cloud. "The only reason I haven't gotten so much weaker is because I've done some training in secret, but even then I can't do it more than once a week." He'd been able to avoid losing all his muscle mass and power by doing training in between his chores, but that wasn't enough to stave off the drop in strength that he could feel. He probably wasn't even half as strong as when he fought Cell seven years ago.

"Sometimes," Gohan closed his eyes. "I wish something interesting would happen again that would give me an excuse to get stronger, to fight, to... do what dad thought I should and protect the world."

* * *

Many hundreds of miles away in a different direction, Vegeta's eyes snapped open. "BEERUS is coming," he shouted as he felt a chill go down his spine that he hadn't in literally decades. He didn't know how he could tell that the Goddess that would sometimes haunt his nightmares with how she abused the saiyan race for her own sadistic pleasure, well, that she and her angel attendant were standing in the bedroom he and his wife Bulma were sharing might have had something to do with it.

"My my, so observant of you 'prince' Vegeta," Beerus rolled her eyes at the saiyan elite. "You've gotten much stronger since I last saw you," she smirked. "When was that? Oh yeah, I remember, you had a planet and your race wasn't reduced down to a handful of monkeys," she chortled as Vegeta growled but held back his vitriol. "You don't seem to have gotten any taller," she mocked the warrior for his stature, even if she wasn't much taller herself.

"What brings you to Earth?" Vegeta asked cautiously even as he moved to position himself between Beerus and his wife.

Beerus' ears twitched as she looked around, as if the room had only just now gotten her attention. "Some energy I felt disturbed my slumber, I have been told by Whis that the source of it originated from this planet a few years ago," Beerus moved around to pick up objects that decorated the bedroom.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma as they could only recall one time that power levels would have been so high on the planet. "And when you find this person who…" Bulma gulped as the goddess leveled a glare at her. "Um woke you up, what do you plan to do to him?"

Beerus shrugged as she set down a family photo. "Depends. Maybe I'll do to him what I did to your father Vegeta, or maybe I'll just blow up the planet. Really it's more important what he does when I meet him," Beerus smiled as her ears twitched in another direction. "I believe I have the person I am searching for." Commenting having sensed the highest power level nearby. Beerus knew that even though Vegeta was many times stronger than the last time she saw him, it couldn't be him, his energy didn't feel like what woke her up.

As the Goddess of Destruction and her attendant took off into the sky, Vegeta let out a breath of relief that Beerus hadn't tried to kill him then and there. "Bulma, call Chi-Chi, we need to find Gohan and we have to do it fast." Vegeta stepped off the bed and started to put on his armor, for whatever good it would do against Beerus the Destroyer.

* * *

"He left for school already," Chi-Chi answered Bulma's call. She hadn't expected to get a call this early, she figured the blue billionaire wouldn't get out of bed until at least noon. She was even more surprised when Bulma skipped all pleasantries and demanded to know where Gohan was.

"Ugh," Bulma groaned on the other end of the line. "And of course he doesn't have a phone of his own so we can't call him to hide his power level."

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"I'm not really sure, Vegeta told me only so much before he flew off to go find Piccolo," Bulma answered. "But this purple cat lady showed up with a tall blue guy and Vegeta looked ready to crap himself. She seems like bad news and is looking for the strong power from a few years ago. Which could only be one person." Bulma explained as she had been told to get the Dragon Radar ready.

Chi-Chi solemnly looked at the floor of her house. "If I just let him sleep in, he'd still have been here when you called. But I didn't want him flying to school, so I told him to take the nimbus."

"It's not your fault Chi-Chi," Bulma comforted the mother. "You couldn't have known that this would happen."

"But the last time we spoke it was an argument," Chi-Chi slumped into a chair. "With Goku, I was ready for him to die if it happened, but not Gohan, oh Kami not Gohan," she sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Bulma said with false bravado, except this time she wasn't so sure. After the call ended Bulma closed her eyes. "Goku, I wish you were here."

* * *

Gohan was leisurely floating along until he reached the outskirts of Satan City, which had been renamed after Mr. Satan received the credit for defeating Cell. He'd made it some ways into the city before he came upon the scene of a shoot out with some bank robbers and the police. "I should help out before this gets dangerous. Better change so no one recognizes me," Gohan said to himself as he went super saiyan for the first time in so long.

In moments he'd knocked out the criminals and prevented their escape when he was going to take off he suddenly heard the voice of Piccolo in his head. "Oh no, you already went super saiyan," Piccolo realized as he felt the spike in Gohan's power before he could warn him, it had allowed him to hone in and telepathically connect to Gohan much faster, but now his power was like a beacon shining in the dark.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?" Gohan said back as he floated in the air only having made it a few feet before he was contacted.

"You gotta hide, Vegeta said some crazy powerful goddess is looking for you," Piccolo warned. "We're coming up with a plan but you need to-" the sound of Piccolo's advice cut out suddenly.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said aloud as he tapped his head wondering why the connection was severed.

"Good job Whis," Beerus said as she floated down to Gohan's level with the Angel cringing at how her top was flopping about freely in the breeze. "We don't need anyone interfering with what comes next." Her gaze locked with Gohan's who was eyeing her warily.

"As you say my lady," Whis sighed as he looked around at the crowd forming beneath them. The mortals pointing and making comments.

"Can I help you?" Gohan asked as he knew to take Piccolo's warning seriously even if he couldn't get all of it out, so this cat lady and the blue man were to be watched.

"Yes that is the energy I sensed," Beerus tapped her chin curiously. "It's like a saiyans, but… how do I put it?" Not sure how to describe how this mortal felt to her.

Gohan looked at the alien woman curiously. "I think maybe we should start with introductions. My name is Son Gohan," Gohan nodded slowly.

"Oh yes, manners," Beerus chuckled. "It really wouldn't do if we tried to have a conversation without knowing the other's name would it. I am Beerus the Goddess of Destruction, this is my attendant Whis," gesturing between the two of them.

Whis nodded with a small smile as he just wanted this situation sorted quickly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you are the goddess that Piccolo was going to warn me about," Gohan folded his arms as he powered down from Super Saiyan, it probably wasn't a smart move to become weaker in front of a potential enemy, but Piccolo wanted him to hide so he would need to start lowering his power level sooner, rather than after he ran.

"That would be correct," Beerus smirked as she started to casually lean back as she floated in front of the saiyan. "I do have a curious question, how did you change your hair color?"

"That was Super Saiyan," Gohan answered as he was sizing up his opponent before he paused when he looked over her ample bosom, shaking his head and meeting her gaze.

Smirking at how this young warrior had ogled her Beerus decided to play with this toy before she destroyed it. "Super Saiyan, is that not the Super Saiyan God I heard legends of?" Asking for more information as she made sure to stretch provocatively.

Gohan gulped before he steeled his nerves. "Never heard of a God form before, but the Super Saiyan was a legend as well," Gohan answered as looked at the angel who seemed to not have any interest in what was going on.

"Shame, I was so looking towards a thrilling fight," Beerus yawned, flashing her sharp teeth at the saiyan. "I wonder if a Super Saiyan will be comparable," she said as she began to glow purple.

" **SOLAR FLARE** " Gohan shouted as he used a burst of light and then dropped his power as low as he could. The shout of agony from the Goddess had been telling enough to him that his attack worked and he dropped to the ground and sprinted as fast as he could with how low his power was, still easily in the hundred kilometer an hour range.

He'd made it halfway into the city and was weaving around alleyways, using the tall skyscrapers to provide cover. "Okay," Gohan exhaled as he pressed himself against a wall and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "So I got some distance, maybe it's far enough that Piccolo can talk to me and tell me what's going on on their end, maybe also why I can't sense either of those two."

"I doubt it," Whis answered Gohan's question as he floated above the half-saiyan.

Gohan pushed himself off the wall and kicked a trashcan upwards into the sky before hitting it with a weak ki blast that was still strong enough to explode the refuse and make it burn, turning the bin into a flaming bomb that filled the area with smoke and a horrible stench that Gohan used to cover his dive into a manhole cover.

"Oh it's horrible," Whis complained as he waved his hand in front of his face to try and dissipate the odor.

"Have you found him Whis," Beerus shouted from above.

"I did but he's cunning, his power is now about the same as these other mortals so it's harder to track him through that method, and he's smart enough to use smokescreens and," Whis gagged at the smell of burning trash. "Other methods to mask his travel."

Beerus' lips perked up. "Hmm, I haven't had a good game of cat and mouse since Quitela called me a-" Beerus started to get furious.

"Yes I am aware of what the God of Universe 4 called you," Whis shook his head. _'It wasn't even too inaccurate, all he said was she was a stuck up pussy cat who couldn't get anyone to play with her pussy cat,'_ Whis thought to himself before he moved over towards Beerus. "Maybe we just forget this whole ordeal, it seems he's more trouble than he's worth. You could just destroy the planet and get him that way?" Whis suggested before Beerus shook her head.

"No, he wants to play a game with me, so I'll play along. Whis make sure no one else interferes with my fun, or else I'll be most cross with them," Beerus said as she looked at the ground. "I'm going to get you, little warrior." Chuckling to herself as she took to the skies again.

Whis' shoulders slumped as he disappeared from Satan City only to reappear on a floating temple in the sky. "The things I do for my lady," Whis shook his head as he looked upon the assembled fighters and knew that he would have a tough time making them want to stay put.

* * *

Gohan was hurrying through the sewer system, a place he swore he'd never go back to once this was over. "As if it wasn't bad enough that my sense of smell is so much better than a normal human, I'm also going to be late for school." Gohan complained as he pushed open a manhole cover to peak out at his surroundings before crawling out as quietly as he could. "Mom is going to kill me."

"Not if I kill you first," Beerus whispered into Gohan's ear from behind him. She commended his strategy of literally going to ground to cover distance with a lesser chance of being spotted but Gohan clearly didn't account for her incredible sense of smell, which allowed her to find him the moment the odor of the sewers hit the air again. Of course she didn't expect him to know this detail about her so she wasn't going to hold it too much against him.

Swiftly dodging out of the way of his back turn kick she landed a respectable distance away as Gohan squared up against her. "So are you ready to stop running?" She asked as she grinned at the mortal.

"No," Gohan answered when suddenly there were three of him.

"What?!" Beerus shouted in confusion at the doppelgangers who all rushed her at once. Even with them being so much weaker than her, she was still caught by the surprise of one person becoming more.

Gohan waited until he was behind Beerus before sprinting away, leaving his copies to stay and distract the Goddess, before he felt them killed off. "Dammit," Gohan swore to himself as he'd hoped that would buy him more time than it had. "Need to lose my scent, she can obviously track me that way," Gohan said as he leaped over a railing into a canal and rocketed down the waterway. Washing away his trail while also keeping him a bit more hidden than running around would.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Lookout, the warriors were busy sizing up the blue skinned intruder. "So, do you think we can take him?" Yamcha whispered to Krillin who shrugged.

"No, but I also am not going to fight you," Whis answered flatly. "My lady has requested that I prevent you from interfering in her… game," Whis said to the group as he paced slowly. "Now, I could make all kinds of impassioned pleas for you to heed her words but I feel that won't work. So I will explain it simply. If you try and stop her from what she is doing she'll probably just blow up the planet and I am sure that none of you want that?" Humming as he turned his eye on the group who shared a look.

"Okay but what about Gohan?" Tien asked the angel.

"He will likely die," Whis responded as if it wasn't anything special. "But if he makes it worth her while she probably won't blow up Earth before she leaves."

"We need the dragon balls then to revive him at least," Piccolo reasoned. "Unless we can think of a way to benefit him if he should be confronted with this Goddess in direct combat."

Whis smiled as this technically would be helping his lady by giving her what she wanted and also keep the others from intervening in her fun. "Tell me about these dragon balls," Whis said as he concocted a scheme that might work out in a way he accepted.

* * *

Beerus was starting to get thrilled. Despite the chase going on longer than she expected, each time she confronted the saiyan warrior he managed to come up with some new way to evade her, if only for a bit longer each time. She found herself in a very large building that seemed to have multiple shops and in it she was surrounded by a sea of people who were looking at her curiously as she could tell that her prey wasn't far away from her.

Passing through an area that seemed to be filled with delicious smells she paused as she passed by a person sitting on a bench holding a newspaper. Turning a sour look at the person before pulling down the top sheets to stare at Gohan. "Really?" she asked as she almost couldn't believe he'd actually tried that. "I've been asleep for almost fifty years and I still remember something this banal," Beerus pulled the papers out of Gohan's hands.

"What, nothing to say?" Beerus raised an eyebrow at why the young man was currently smiling at her before a tone chimed above her head. That was followed by the sound of Gohan's voice filling the air.

"A flash sale in the food court for the next five minutes, all food is half off," the announcement said before repeating.

Tilting her head at Gohan who was counting down his fingers before Beerus turned her head towards the sound of stampeding feet. Despite being a goddess of immense power seeing hundreds of people all running at you suddenly was surprising and Beerus jumped out of the way as the mass of shoppers all ran through. "Oh you cheeky," Beerus hissed as she looked over the railing to see Gohan waving before ducking into a store. She hopped over the railing and began the chase again. "Except now I have you cornered," Beerus chuckled as she stood in the entranceway of the shop.

Like a predator Beerus began to stalk through the shelves filled with clothes as she looked for any sign of her prey. "Excuse me?" A fakely cheery voice said behind her, making her tail lash out and destroy a mannequin. Beerus turned to see a cowering employee. "What?" Beerus hissed at the young woman for distracting her.

"I wa-was just going to say, we're having a special on designer dresses and make up and if you act fast any alterations within the first thirty days are free," the lady whimpered from her position crouched on the floor.

Beerus looked around at the various articles of clothing, something she might have been interested in taking a closer look at if she wasn't busy with tracking down Gohan. Growling because she realized she had been so distracted that she only barely heard the door in the backroom shut and had her storming out through the wall angrily

* * *

Gohan was running out of ideas. He couldn't think of any other way to hide himself that he hadn't already used. He didn't want to gamble that this Goddess wasn't smart and wouldn't see any old trick coming. At this point besides hoping to keep away by virtue of being faster than Beerus, he would be forced to fight her directly when he suddenly heard Piccolo's voice in his head again. "Don't worry Gohan, we're coming up with a plan, just give us time to gather the dragon balls," Piccolo said to him as Gohan cringed.

"Gonna be kind of hard to do that," Gohan chuckled as he was out in the open and Beerus was blocking his way forward.

"No more running," Beerus glared at the warrior who was sweating a bit from his exertion. "I caught you, now we do things my way," she roared as she lunged at the saiyan who flashed gold and turned into that super saiyan form from early.

Gohan felt as if his arms would break from just her first punch as he was barely able to block the attack as it pushed him back, his heels futilely trying to find purchase in the concrete as deep grooves were dug as they rocketed back towards the mall and through another wall.

"I'm disappointed in the power of this super saiyan," Beerus tutted as she looked at Gohan's already bruised arms. Her punch had all but destroyed the sleeves of his shirt. "It's stronger than anything I've felt before in a mortal, but… it won't be enough."

Gohan nodded as he realized that he couldn't measure up with just this form. And he also knew that now he needed to buy as much time for his friends to get the dragon balls as he could. "Well, it's a good thing I can go beyond a super saiyan," Gohan grinned as he widened his stance and started to flash a few times as his yell filled the air.

Beerus smirked as she felt Gohan's power practically double, as he began to release sparks of electricity. She knew it still wasn't enough, at most it would be a few measly percentage of her full power, but she also realized that was probably the first time any living being rose above the first percent. "I can maybe have some fun with this," Beerus hummed as she lunged at Gohan again deciding to toy with him to see how far he could take this.

* * *

"Dammit!" Piccolo shouted as he could feel Gohan's power spike again. "He's fighting Beerus now," turning to look at the group as they were still a few dragon balls short of summoning Shenron.

Vegeta held back a scathing comment instead saying something that could be considered respectable. "And he's not nearly as strong as he was when he fought Cell, I can't see him lasting very long against Beerus," shaking his head as while he was disgusted with how Gohan's power had dwindled over the years, it was still commendable to try and go toe to toe with the goddess.

* * *

Vegeta's assessment was right, Gohan was feeling the pressure Beerus was giving as she held all the advantage in the fight. She was dictating the flow between the two of them, he only had openings that she gave him, she was only letting him lead her where she wanted to be led. "Dammit, maybe if I hadn't gotten weaker," Gohan growled to himself as he and Beerus trashed another store.

"Oh, you used to be stronger?" Beerus asked curiously as this fighter had been keeping up his defense for the last few minutes.

"I stopped training after I defeated Cell, I'd be lucky to hold off his perfect form and not his… perfecter form," Gohan said after realizing he didn't really have a way to describe Cell's second perfect state.

"Hmm," Beerus mused thoughtfully as she belted Gohan through another wall. "So if you had time to prepare you could be an even better fight for me?" she asked as the idea of fighting him when he might be at his peak was intriguing.

"I don't know," Gohan answered honestly. "I think I might have my best shot now." He said as he started to switch up his style mid fight hoping to put Beerus on the backfoot at the change. He figured that even if he was ten times stronger he wouldn't be doing that much better, at least now he still had the element of surprise on his side for what he could do.

And his gamble had worked, by some definition of the word as Gohan lost his own footing after slipping on something from a store they had fought their way through, reaching out his hands to find balance he found it when he grabbed onto something that was plump and… Gohan's eyes widened in panic as he knew what his hands had grabbed onto.

Beerus stopped her fighting as she felt the young man feeling up her backside. "So… you have chosen death," she said as her anger boiled over.

"I'm sorry," Gohan backed away from his opponent. "I didn't mean to do that!" clapping his hands above his head apologetically.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that? From the man who was ogling my chest earlier," Beerus shouted at Gohan as she was prepared to erase him from existence.

"Yes, no, you're right," Gohan tossed up his hands. "I shouldn't have done that, you aren't just a pair of breasts and ass. I was raised better than that," Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he scuffed his foot on the floor.

Beerus hummed as she considered that it was possible it had been an accident, mortals were prone to those. Sashaying over towards Gohan she flipped her tail up to rub against the bottom of his chin as she circled him. "So it was only an accident that led you to feel my body then?" Beerus asked curiously.

"Of course I wouldn't-" Gohan quickly stated before Beerus smacked his behind making him leaping up in surprise.

"Am I not attractive enough for you," Beerus said as she rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. "Do you find me revolting?"

"What no, I mean, you look amazing I just..." Gohan blushed, then he felt the goddess wrap her arms around him.

"Just what?" Beerus hummed as she began to run her hands over Gohan's tensed body. "Are you so blinded by my beauty that you are at a loss for words? Do I arouse you so much that you are driven mad by lust?"

"No it's just," Gohan looked away from the goddess who had a look that made him feel funny, with her half-lidded eyes and the way her breath was tickling the nape of his neck.

Beerus looked down and noticed a twitch in Gohan's loins. "Oh ho, is this because of me?" she grinned as she reached down and patted the front of the young man's pants. "Did I do this to you?"

Gohan slowly nodded as his face was scarlet. "I've never really… you know," Gohan muttered as he felt deep shame for getting erect because of the simple touch of a woman, no matter how exotic and forward she was.

Beerus hummed thoughtfully. "Never what, felt the touch of a woman? A tall," licking her lips as she dragged her clawed finger up his shirt, cutting it from bottom to top. "Firm young man like you?" She purred happily at his muscled torso. "Is it because you aren't properly equipped for the task?" slowly sending her hand back down as she pressed it firmly against his abs before it slipped into the waistband of his pants.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the hard and hot shaft that she could barely wrap her hand around. "Oh, that most certainly isn't the problem." slowly beginning to pump her hand.

Gohan's breath hitched in his throat from the sensation of being jerked off, despite her power her touch was delicate and soft. "Beer-," Gohan started to say before Beerus squeezed him almost painfully tight. "Gah," Gohan gasped.

"I am Lady Beerus," Beerus growled before she rapidly stroked Gohan's cock.

For all his power Gohan felt weak at the knees from the pleasure the goddess was giving him. "Ah, please, I'm sorry Lady Beerus," Gohan groaned out hoping that Lady Beerus wouldn't stop.

Beerus smirked as she slowed her pace, she didn't think it would do to end the fun so soon. Finding a nice rhythm that matched the pulsing of the hard cock in her hand, she started to sensually rub Gohan's chest as she pressed herself against him. "Hmm, so you like the feel of my breasts do you?" Beerus commented as the dick in her hand seemed to swell slightly once she pushed her tits into his back.

"Yes my lady," Gohan admitted as he closed his eyes as Beerus continued her strokes, but that feeling stopped when her hand ceased it's motions. "Lady Beerus?" Gohan questioned as he looked to the goddess.

"I do believe that I deserve some worship myself," Beerus said as she turned Gohan to face her.

Gohan licked his lips as Beerus waved her hand over her body. "What do I do?" Gohan asked as he cautiously approached the purple catwoman.

Beerus rested her cheek in her hand as she pushed Gohan to his knees. "You shall learn," Beerus grinned as both her hands gripped the young man's hair and pulled his head closer to her.

"First you start with a kiss," Beerus said as pulled down her pants and revealed her most sacred place to the mortal.

Gohan leaned forward slowly before planting his lips on Beerus' own and he was nearly overwhelmed with the delectable taste. "Now you-," Beerus gasped as Gohan began to lick and suck all on his own. "Oooh, you do know how to use that then," Beerus purred as she dug her hands in Gohan's hair clutching and pulling lightly as Gohan lapped at her eagerly.

Gohan looked upwards even if his eyes were barely open as he drank the nectar of a goddess. He was greeted with a beautiful sight of the valley between the purple mounds and beyond that the moaning goddess who was moaning at his efforts.

"Just a… little more…" Beerus whispered before she pushed Gohan's head firmly against her crotch and doubled over and cried out. "Yes," she exclaimed as she came all over the young man's face.

Now thoroughly drenched in her juices Gohan pulled back and panted, finally taking in a breath and the vision of sexual beauty before him. His tongue lolled out as he licked around his lips.

"Not bad for… a virgin," Beerus smiled lovingly down the young saiyan. "Come Gohan, I am not done with you yet," waggling her finger alluringly before she sauntered out of the destroyed shop and heading back towards one she saw mattresses in.

Gohan hurried after the goddess for the hopes of more, as he was swiftly giving into the feelings he'd been repressing for so long.

* * *

"Okay so we gathered the dragon balls," Krillin wiped his brow as they'd been flying all over the planet as fast as they could to collect them all. "Now what do we do?" Looking to the blue skinned angel for him to tell them the next part of the plan.

"If this dragon is as powerful as you say then," Whis tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then I should only need a single wish to solve both of our problems."

"I am the Eternal Dragon, state your wish and I shall grant it," Shenron said as he loomed over the floating platform, his long green body snaking through the clouds.

* * *

"Now then Gohan," Beerus laid back on the soft mattress as posed for the young saiyan warrior. "Ravish me," she commanded as she watched Gohan crawl up the bed towards her body.

Gohan looked over Lady Beerus as if she was the most incredibly beautiful creature in existence. Leaning forward Gohan brought his hand up and softly cupped one of Beerus' tits. "It's so soft," Gohan commented. "So big," he slowly put the nub of her nipple into his mouth and pulled back while sucking.

"Mmm," Beerus twisted in the sheets at the young man's exploration of her body. "Don't just favor my breasts, there is more to me that needs your touch."

Gohan let the breast out of his lips with a pop before nodding and burying his face in her neck as he lowered one of his hands to begin fingering her pussy. Beerus cried out in delight at Gohan's penetrating digit, as it began to slowly work its way in and out of her folds.

Beerus snaked her tail around Gohan's leg as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Gohan, do it now, take me," Beerus demanded as Gohan pulled back enough to stare at the black iris of her yellow eyes. She expected him to just hilt himself inside her but she was caught off guard by Gohan smashing his lips against hers before pushing inside her tenderly.

Every instinct in Gohan was telling him to pound away as fast as he could, to find the release as quickly as possible. But he was also nearly driven to insanity by the ecstasy he was feeling penetrating the goddess and that part was winning out as he slowly thrust his hips into her wet and warm cunt.

Beerus was tempted to shove Gohan away for being so bold as to kiss her, but a feeling washed over her and she leaned into the kiss, pushing her tongue against Gohan's mouth seeking entrance.

Gohan could feel Beerus' tongue wanting to enter his mouth and he parted his lips only to feel it surge into his own mouth and ran all over his own. He shuddered at this new incredible feeling and his whole body shook suddenly hilting himself all the way into the Goddess.

The pressure she felt as Gohan spasmed caused her to dig her claws into his back as her walls tightened. "You're filling me up Gohan," Beerus exclaimed as Gohan's cock was pulsing as he picked up speed. "For your first time you are doing amazing," Beerus moaned as Gohan was pounding so hard the bed frame creaked beneath them. "You're close?" she asked as she could tell her lover was almost ready to burst and if she was right this would be a massive load.

"Lady Beerus, I feel like I'm going to..." Gohan panted before Beerus turned his head to face her own. Gohan's face was one of bliss as he was close to his first ejaculation.

"Do it," Beerus commanded softly into Gohan's ear as she wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and prevented him from pulling out. "Cum for me Gohan. Give me your seed," Beerus shouted as Gohan shoved himself almost painfully inside her as his cock twitched and spurted as it shot thick ropes of cum inside her womb.

Gohan slammed his lips against Beerus' when she hadn't expected him to as he growled into her mouth as he pistoned his cock back and forth each time trying to push more of his massive load into her, as if impregnating her was the only thing he'd been created to do. Each time he fired off a jet of sperm, his ecstasy peaked higher and higher.

Beerus could feel Gohan dominating her mouth as she moaned at the feeling of his magnificent cock cumming. It almost felt like her stomach was bulging out and if she was able to look down then she'd notice that was what was happening as Gohan released years of pent up sexual urges into her and she was unable to contain it all as his seed flooded out of her and stained the covers underneath them.

Gohan wasn't able to keep up his energy for much longer and he finally broke apart his kiss to roar into the ceiling as he finally spent all of his build up energy in the goddess. With one last twitch he flopped down onto Beerus, who took some time to feel out the elation of her lover.

Slowly she began to gently stroke Gohan's hair as he dozed next to her, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I'm very impressed lover boy," Beerus whispered as she allowed herself the tender embrace of the young man.

* * *

"Your wish has already been granted," Shenron said before he returned to the magic orbs and disappeared once again. Despite not granting a wish, the dragon wanted nothing to do with anything that involved the Goddess of Destruction.

Whis blinked in confusion at how his wish for Lady Beerus to as he stated be more ladylike had already come to pass.

"Gah," Piccolo cried out in surprise at what he sensed or in this case what he no longer was sensing. "Gohan's collapsed," he shouted to the group who looked just as shocked.

"Oh my he held up his fight longer than I expected," Whis commented honestly.

"Is he alive?" Yamcha asked worriedly.

Piccolo closed his eyes and felt out the power. "Yes, but…" Piccolo shook his head. "It's like he's sleeping."

"She was just toying with him," Tien folded his arms before shooting a glare at Vegeta. "Why weren't you helping him," demanding to know why the other saiyan hadn't gone off into battle.

With a sigh Vegeta looked away. "I'm not strong enough, it wouldn't have mattered. And if she was serious, if I showed up she would have just blown up the planet. I had to… put my trust in Kaka- Gohan," deciding that Gohan did enough to earn his respect. It pained him to admit that he wasn't strong enough, but considering the foe it wasn't as harsh as he thought it would feel.

"Now what do we do?" Eighteen asked. "You said you can't sense her energy just like you couldn't sense mine?"

"We wait, Gohan's power dwindled too much for me to find him," Piccolo sighed. "So we just have to wait and hope she's a merciful goddess."

Whis snorted for a moment before composing himself again. "I am unsure of my lady's desires but if this Gohan was capable of satisfying her then she might not erase him from the universe," Whis commented, unaware at just how accurate he had been.

* * *

"Gohan," Beerus said softly to stir the young saiyan awake. "You need to wake up Gohan," gently stroking his back until Gohan turned his head to look at the woman who had taken his virginity.

"It's time to go back to your friends Gohan?" Beerus said as she stretched out the soreness of incredible sex. Gohan slowly dragged himself out of the bed and buckled his pants and took in his battered form.

"What uh, what are we now?" Gohan inquired as he wondered just what his relationship with the goddess was.

Beerus chuckled and shook her head. "Oh lover boy, this was just a… one time thing." she said before she looked as Gohan's face was washed with sadness and genuine despair. For whatever reason that look made her feel guilty. "Unless…" she slowly trailed off. "You impress me the next time I come looking for someone to spar with," smirking as Gohan's mood almost visibly lifted at the potential of seeing her once again.

"I'd like that Lady Beerus," Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I think I-," he started to say before Beerus put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Not that, you can't feel that, not after just one, albeit passionate, fuck." Beerus shook her head as she didn't want to have this young man so emotionally confused, she was a planet destroyer, a terror in the hearts of all mortals, but love and other emotions were something she never messed with. She considered that truly evil, Heles would never forgive her if she found out that she had toyed with love like that.

Gohan looked down at his hands sadly. He'd grown up under the expectations like his mother and father that when he met that special person he'd know it, and… his heart felt like it was rending apart when Lady Beerus rejected him. "I… understand my lady," Gohan said as Beerus pulled her pants up over her bountiful rear, he was entranced with the swaying of her tail as the plump purple cheeks jiggled when she bounced to get the waistband up over them.

* * *

"He's coming," Piccolo said as he felt Gohan power up enough to fly, even if his energy was dreadfully low. It was a few minutes later when the two figures landed on The Lookout. Gohan glanced between his friends and the Goddess of Destruction before sighing and he slowly walked over to their group as Whis passed him by and stood next to Beerus.

Gohan gave Beerus a forlorn look that she weakly returned before Whis tapped his staff a few times on the floor and disappeared in a swirling rainbow of energy.

After the fighters were sure that the threat had left they ran over to catch Gohan who looked dead on his feet. Gohan couldn't even understand what they were saying with all of them talking to him. "Guys, I just… want to go home," he said tiredly as he started to walk away from the group before floating off into the distance.

The fighters of Earth looked among themselves, they knew something had gotten under Gohan's skin but none of them knew how to press the issue with him, and they were right that something inside Gohan had changed. His heart yearned for the touch that he'd never known before, to feel alive again after being held back for so long.

Far away Whis looked at the Goddess he was tasked to and wondered what happened on Earth, as Beerus had privately gotten dressed and taken to the bed with nary a rude comment and he had hoped that this meant that Lady Beerus had been changed into something he could more easily manage.

The Goddess of Universe Seven laid down alone and felt an absence for the first time in a long while. She wanted for Gohan to get stronger so that she could have an excuse to see him again.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't going to school," Chi-Chi shouted as Gohan had told her the next morning his intention of dropping out.

"It's not what I want, I have to get stronger, ten no, a hundred times stronger than I am now, that's what matters," Gohan said as he pulled on his training gi, having left his uniform in a pile on the floor, discarded among his textbooks.

"Honey, just because you lost a fight-" Chi-Chi tried to reason with her son, hoping that a loss wouldn't be a reason for him to throw away his future.

Gohan turned lightning fast on his mother. "It's not a fight that I lost!" Gohan shouted suddenly as he stormed out of the house. Gohan felt he might have lost something more important than a fight, and he knew the only chance of getting it back is to become stronger than any mortal ever had before.


	2. The Aftermath of a Goddess Level Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter was me playing with a few concepts that I do not see frequently or at all and figured it might be interesting for some people.

Sweat droplets were falling to the ground as if it was lightly raining in a localized area, the sound of an object cutting through the air could be heard and if someone's eyes were trained well enough they would be able to track the high speed movements of Gohan as he punched and kicked in the air as he had been since dawn.

He'd ignored the argument of his mother demanding he go back to school as he took off deeper into the woods near his house. His fight with Lady Beerus the day before had taught him much and that wasn't even touching on the intimate experience they shared. He'd learned that he'd gotten so much weaker over the years and that had to be corrected.

But he'd also found that power far above his own existed and he had to get stronger so that he could be a match for Lady Beerus when she next returned to Earth.

At present though Gohan was doing his best to ignore the bald monk watching him. "You could at least say hello," Krillin sighed as he'd been observing Gohan for the last few hours and he spoke up once there was a lull in his training.

Gohan lowered himself to the forest floor and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Hey Krillin what's up?" he asked even though he knew why Krillin was here.

"Chi-Chi called," Krillin started to say before holding up his hand as he could tell Gohan was about to start defending himself when he didn't have to. "Hang on, I'm not on her side. But I'm also not on yours. I want to talk to you," Krillin admitted as he patted the ground next to him.

Gohan reluctantly came over and rested next to the monk. "Now, I'm not going to make you stop or anything, but I'm worried about you."

"Just because I lost a-," Gohan started to get frustrated.

"Dude, it's not that," Krillin said, cutting off the half-saiyan's rant. "If getting your ass handed to you was enough to make you drop everything in your life and dedicate it to training then I'd have been stronger than your dad by now." Krillin chuckled for a moment. "So I know it's not about that."

Gohan bit his lip as he felt foolish for jumping to conclusions especially with the man who made time to befriend him even though he was his father's friend first. "Something else happened between you and Beerus. You don't have to tell me what it was, but I need to know if this is healthy for you?"

"I, she…" Gohan curled up a bit as talking about this was almost as naughty as doing it. "She took my virginity," Gohan admitted with a soft smile as he remembered the feeling of their bodies together in the heat of passion.

"Woah, she RAPED you!" Krillin shot up in a panic, not expecting that to come out of Gohan's mouth. "Holy shit that explains so much. My god, dude, we are here to help you." He said as he was going to be there for Gohan in this difficult time.

"No!" Gohan panicked at how Krillin had gotten the wrong idea. "God no, she didn't… it was," Gohan looked at the ground. "I don't know, one minute we were fighting and then well, things just..."

"Okay dude, take a breath," Krillin suggested as he sat down across from Gohan. "Tell me what happened."

"Are you just going to tell my mom?" Gohan asked before he started his story as he'd really hate for that to get back to his mother.

"Swear on my life I won't," Krillin raised his hand to try and get Gohan to believe he wouldn't tell this to Chi-Chi. Gohan snorted a laugh before Krillin pouted. After a few seconds Krillin laughed along with the half-saiyan. "Fine, I guess it doesn't mean much if I've already gone through two of them."

"No no, it's fine," Gohan said as he laid back against a tree. "We were in a department store and I was using every technique I knew, nothing was working, she was too strong, too powerful, too… amazing," Gohan quietly added as he continued his tale.

"Man you got it bad," Krillin rested on his elbows as he listened to Gohan tell him how things had gone at the mall. "Ehh who am I to judge though," Krillin smiled. "I got one look at Eighteen and I was smitten."

"So you get why I'm doing this?" Gohan asked, hoping Krillin understood why he was so focused on getting stronger.

Krillin nodded as he did get it. "I don't really like it though." Krillin admitted as he knew this probably wasn't healthy for him. "But it's your choice and I'm going to support it, because I know you. And you are a good kid Gohan." Krillin stretched as he stood up. "I promise I won't tell your mom," Krillin smiled as he floated off. _'But I am going to talk to Piccolo about this.'_ He thought to himself as he needed another opinion.

* * *

"And he fucked the Goddess of Destruction?!" Piccolo shouted in amazement at the story Krillin had relayed to him when he came by.

"Yeah, well he says he did, but I think in that situation consent was a bit dubious," Krillin shrugged as he saw it as a bit more complex than simply fucking. "He just turned eighteen and I'm not really sure he understood what he was getting himself into."

"Does he ever?" Piccolo shrugged as while he was concerned about the situation he felt that the earthlings might be overblowing it. "I mean, after all the times he's been kidnapped, nearly killed and seen his friends and family killed in front of him. When have we ever made any attempts to decide if it was proper to bring a child along?"

"Okay when you put it like that it makes me feel very concerned that we never thought to do anything for his mental health," Krillin said thoughtfully as he realized that for a kid to go through all that for years and years likely did a number on him. He was actually thinking how amazing it was that Gohan hadn't snapped before this point with everything put on his shoulders.

"But I get that you earthlings can get really hung up on the whole sex thing," Piccolo smirked as he wanted to try and lighten the mood a bit.

Krillin tossed his hands up in protest. "Hey, just because we all don't reproduce by laying eggs doesn't give you the moral high ground."

Piccolo grinned before he realized something that they tended to overlook with Gohan. "Well he's also not just an earthling, it's possible that being half-saiyan might mean his brain works differently," Piccolo suggested as that might explain why Gohan was better equipped to handle situations that he found himself in, since even growing up on Earth, the way his body would react to things wouldn't be the same as either an earthling or a saiyan.

"And the only one who would be able to give us insight to that would be..." Krillin trailed off as he didn't want to go talk to Vegeta today.

* * *

Vegeta blinked after hearing Krillin explain to him and Bulma what Gohan had told him. He promptly got up off the couch and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe that is what happened yesterday. Not that he was accusing the bald one of making what he just told them up, Vegeta just couldn't allow himself to believe that is what transpired.

"Jeez," Bulma whistled appreciatively. "Gohan got his cherry popped. And you're worried he's what?"

Krillin shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest." He'd hoped that either Vegeta or Bulma could fill in the gaps for him. "I'm not going to try and claim that him developing feelings for someone who was or is a destructive force is wrong. It'd be hypocritical of the both of us on that front," as both him and his old friend had married people who were once considered evil, even if Vegeta was still questionable at times.

"But you aren't sure about how this was his first time with a woman and how that might be affecting his thinking on what he needs to do," Bulma nodded as she came to the same conclusion. "Well, I mean, she sort of set him up with the chance of a repeat if or when she comes back," not really believing what she was saying either. "We could maybe see about getting him to date some other girls." Offering that as a possible suggestion.

"Yeah well he dropped out of high school so it's not likely that we'll be able to convince him to go back after this," Krillin pointed out the folly of trying to force Gohan to give up what he was doing. "So unless we can find some other willing girls that wouldn't mind having to compete with training for his attention then," Krillin shrugged as he didn't think there were too many young girls like that and they wouldn't even really know where to start looking for them.

Bulma leaned back and pondered on anyone she knew. "Well I did get some internships from some university students, I could maybe nudge them Gohan's way and see if anything happens," considering that they would only be a few years older than him so it shouldn't be a problem. "I mean Gohan's a fit enough young man, they probably wouldn't complain," she said out loud as she couldn't imagine many of the women who come to Capsule Corp would turn down someone in Gohan's shape. "If not them I have a few decent looking employees I could maybe send hints about needing to spend time with Gohan."

"Isn't that really unethical though?" Krillin questioned what Bulma was suggesting, since she was their boss and if it would be right for her to abuse that position and power over her female workers just to see how Gohan reacted.

The blue haired woman shrugged at the inquiry. "I dunno, I gave up on ethics years ago, probably had something to do with all the times we've nearly died. It's not so bad, some of them even know Gohan after all the times he'd come by, so they got to know him when he was a cute little kid and maybe that'll make them more inclined to do things with him."

"See when you put it like that, it almost sounds like we were grooming him," Krillin accused Bulma's very dubious proposal of being a dubious proposal.

"We weren't though, we just over the years trained him in a specific way for specific tasks, like the saiyans and the androids. Okay now I see it," Bulma realized that they did groom Gohan over the years, but for the purposes of combat. "Oh wow, we did a number on him didn't we?" She whistled thoughtfully as they had effectively turned a child into a weapon.

"Yeah!" Krillin sadly shook his head at how things had gotten crazy in the last decade. "That's why I also wanted Vegeta's input on this."

"Speaking of, where did he go?" Bulma looked around the room as she remembered that the saiyan had left the room a while ago. "Trunks?" Bulma called out to her son. "Have you seen your father lately?"

"Oh he went super saiyan and flew off, it was towards Goten's house," the young purple haired child answered after he came to find out what his mother wanted.

"Uhh," Krillin's eye twitched at that information. "Why do you think he did that?" He cringed as he hoped it was just a coincidence that Vegeta was likely primed for a fight.

* * *

"You had sex with the woman who ordered the destruction of our entire species!" Vegeta roared as he continued his barrage against Gohan. The forest Gohan had been training in was being devastated and lit ablaze by the powerful attacks the two fighters were exchanging. "You traitor," Vegeta accused the half-saiyan.

"Fuck you Vegeta, I never knew the saiyans until Raditz showed up and if everyone else was like him, Nappa or you, it was probably a good thing they were wiped out," Gohan retorted as he knew that would rile up the saiyan.

Vegeta exploded out a massive beam of ki that he swept over the area obliterating mountains. "Even Kakarot wasn't such an idiot to throw himself at the first whore he found," Vegeta slammed his fists down sending Gohan into a crevice before launching a ball of ki to blow it up.

Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and backhanded him towards a lake. "If you remember the first whore my dad met was YOUR WIFE!" Gohan shouted before he rushed forward and tackled Vegeta into the water.

Vegeta felt his rage rise even higher as he exploded his ki outward which evaporated the lake, with fish flopping around and steam rising from the ground. "Bulma isn't a whore!" Vegeta screamed as he ploughed into Gohan gripping the young man around the throat and trying to choke the life out of him.

Gohan responded by attempting to gouge out Vegeta's eyes. "Neither is Lady Beerus," Gohan wheezed as he felt his thumb dig into Vegeta's skin as blood dropped onto his face. Vegeta recoiled from the pain as he loosened his death grip enough that Gohan could knee him with enough force in the groin to dislodge the man from his position. "Kamehameha," Gohan shouted as he fired the blast of blue energy at Vegeta who was impacted and blasted into the muck of the lake bed.

"Never talk about Lady Beerus like that again," Gohan huffed as he rubbed his throat that was feeling incredibly sore from nearly having his neck broken.

Vegeta's reply was a galick gun that came from the ground and slammed into Gohan's shoulder sending him careening out of the area and into the burning forest behind him. Gohan barely had time to roll out of the way as sparks were flying off Vegeta's body as he'd kicked it up to his ascended form. "That murderer used you," Vegeta panted as he stared down his opponent.

"She chose me," Gohan retorted as sparks began to crackle around his own aura. "So what if she had a hand in blowing up your planet. How many species did you genocide for Frieza huh? You're so much like him," Gohan hissed as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I am nothing like that monster," Vegeta growled as he'd never felt such anger at being compared to Frieza.

Gohan laughed at the denial. "Really, you didn't get sick enjoyment out of torturing weaker species than you, never once considered ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. You both wanted immortality from the Dragon Balls. You would never have even considering loving Bulma or your son if you hadn't been smacked down by my dad all those years ago and even then, you continually fuck things up."

"You're such a failure that you let Cell achieve his perfect form because of a petty grudge with my dad about who was stronger, you got your son killed because you're a pathetic, egotistical failure, who is only alive because better men didn't have the heart to put you down like the rabid animal that you are."

Vegeta stared quietly at Gohan after hearing those words. "So…" Vegeta swallowed loudly. "You really think I killed my own son for my pride?" He'd been wracked with anger and guilt at himself over how the Cell situation spiraled out of control. To be told to his face that it was his fault and that he was a failure because of it, brought all those feelings and thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

"I think your pride is the only thing you've ever cared about and this has nothing to do with Lady Beerus," Gohan replied flatly to Vegeta. "After all these years you never once tried to gather the Dragon Balls to revive the saiyan race. When Dende took immortality out of Shenron, you didn't consider using them for anything else, because only yourself and your petty desires mattered and if something didn't get it for you, you turned away from it."

Vegeta powered down to his base form and turned away from Gohan. "I hate you," he said before taking off into the sky.

Gohan waited a while before he could no longer feel Vegeta's power before falling to the ground exhausted.

* * *

"So we all felt that right?" Yamcha asked as they all had gathered on The Lookout when they sensed Vegeta and Gohan fighting each other.

Tien smacked Yamcha upside his head. "No shit we felt that. The bigger question is who else felt it too? We just had some crazy powerful goddess show up because Gohan's power woke her up. Who knows what attention this might bring to earth now?" Genuinely concerned about that as they were made well aware with Beerus' arrival that their fights could be felt galaxies away.

"Do we know what that was about?" Chiaotzu asked timidly. "Gohan and Vegeta normally stay away from each other unless we're all at Capsule Corp right?"

"I tried to contact Vegeta telepathically, he told me to go screw myself, as if that were possible," Dende said as he opened his eyes. "Gohan isn't responding at all though."

"We might need to get the dragon balls together again to fix the damage those two did," Piccolo suggested to the groans of the group.

"But we did that yesterday and it takes all day," Yamcha whined as he didn't want to go flying around looking for the orbs again so soon.

Dende shook his head at the idea of the Eternal Dragon being summoned. "It would be pointless, there are too many earthlings arriving to survey the damage that using Shenron to undo the destruction would be too noticeable."

* * *

Gohan finally made his way home to find his mother sitting in the kitchen crying. "Mom?"

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed and looked at the dinner table. She felt so incredibly tired and old at the moment.

"What's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong, I don't know what to do with you," Chi-Chi answered honestly. "I don't like you going out and being like your father, so I try and try to get you to go to school and have a life that isn't reliant on tournament winnings and whatever your grandpa can send us every month."

"But it's what I want to do," Gohan said as he didn't want to give up now.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "That's not how you were years ago, you hated the violence. You only trained because you thought that your father would get strong enough to take care of things." Chi-Chi recalled how much of a struggle it was to get her son to learn anything when he was always trying to be like his father but she could also see how he didn't like fighting either. "What changed, you have to help me understand why my sweet little boy wants to fight so much now?"

"Because of Lady Beerus mom, she's..." Gohan held back some of the words he wanted to use to describe the goddess who plagued his every thought.

With a heavy sigh Chi-Chi shook her head. "So that's how it is then?" realizing what her son was going through, he was lovestruck and there wasn't anything she could reasonably do to take that out of him. "Gohan, you're my baby boy, I love you, and if… if you want to train and get stronger just so that when you meet this Beerus lady again you can impress her. I guess I have to support you, you're a man now and you need to be able to make your own decisions." Chi-Chi rested her hands gently on her son's shoulders.

"Thanks mom, it really means a lot to me that you're willing to let me do this, instead of fighting me on it," Gohan smiled as he'd hate for this to be another argument between them.

She gave him a moment before angrily grabbing his ear and pulling on it. "But that doesn't excuse you and Vegeta for blowing up the entire mountain range. What is wrong with you two?!" Chi-Chi shouted as she could feel the shaking from all the way over there. "Worse still the forest is on fire and who knows the extent of the damage you two caused by firing those ki blasts all over the place."

"Vegeta started it though mom," Gohan said as he defended himself.

Raising an eyebrow. "Oh and you didn't do anything to take it further then?"

Rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "I mean…" He quietly said as he looked anywhere but at his mother.

"Now we need to get the dragon balls and have Shenron fix this before anyone notices," Chi-Chi tossed up her hands.

"Uh mom?" Goten stuck his head out of his room. "There are a lot of people outside." Commenting on how he watched cars pull up towards their house.

"What?" Chi-Chi and Gohan said in confusion as they looked towards a window to find that yes, many people were coming up towards their house. It seemed as if emergency services had arrived on the scene.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi looked to her eldest son.

Gohan in turn held his hands up. "I don't know why they're here," answering her unsaid accusation honestly.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" a loud voice called out. "We're here to rescue you," the voice said as they pounded on the door. Gohan hurried over and opened it before they knocked it down and saw that there were firemen standing outside his home.

"Son are you alright?" the man said as he got a look at the bruised, burnt and battered young man standing in front of him.

"Ye-yeah?" Gohan nodded in confusion. "What's uh, what's up?" Resting himself against the doorframe wondering why they had gotten these visitors.

"Do you not see the fire?!" the fireman said as he pointed into the distance where a massive plume of smoke was rising into the air. "We're evacuating the region, you and your family need to come with us," the fireman waved his hands as he wanted the Son family to follow them to the waiting emergency vehicles.

Gohan looked at the inferno in what used to be the forest and mountains near his home and he realized how much destruction he'd caused with his fight against Vegeta. "Oh, wow, oops," Gohan gulped as he now got why his mom was so mad at him, he'd really not taken any care to prevent unnecessary damage. "I think we'd be fine," Gohan scratched his cheek as he didn't really want to abandon his home just over a little forest fire, especially if they were just going to use the dragon balls to fix it.

"No way, that fire is spreading fast. So you and your family need to evacuate, we have orders to get everyone out of here," the fireman said as he pulled Gohan along.

"M-mom?!" Gohan called out as he was being manhandled and herded towards a vehicle.

With a sigh, Chi-Chi gathered up some of her cherished belongings and exited her home holding Goten's hand as she walked towards the rescue crew. She knew that fighting this would only cause problems and wouldn't be worth the effort since Shenron would just fix it all anyway. "We'll stay with Bulma for a few days while this dies down," Chi-Chi said as she got into the back of the car next to her eldest son.

Gohan bit his lip. "I think it might be for the best if me and Vegeta had some space for the time being. So I'll see if Piccolo and Dende will let me stay with them."

"I don't like you hanging around him you know," Chi-Chi said, even after all these years she still had some lingering distrust for the son of the Demon King. She also knew it wasn't entirely fair but considering the impression he and his father had left on her, it wasn't something that was going to go away for a long time.

"Well I could see if Master Roshi will put me up," Gohan shrugged as Kame House tended to have some extra rooms if you needed them.

"Tell Dende I said hi," Chi-Chi quickly said as she would rather her son be around the man who abducted him as a child than the old pervert who would corrupt her sweet baby boy. Not if he was also dealing with his feelings for this Beerus woman, that could only lead to disaster.

He knew his mother wouldn't like that idea of him spending unsupervised time around Master Roshi and when he was at the Lookout he could take advantage of Piccolo's wisdom to get stronger and there was also one other benefit to spending time on the Lookout.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Piccolo said as he and Gohan stood in front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I am, I've gotten so out of shape from not training and I need to be stronger when Lady Beerus returns." Gohan said as he opened the door. "So are you coming or not?"

Piccolo grumbled as he didn't want to spend a whole year in the time chamber when he didn't see a need to do so, but he also didn't want to leave Gohan alone for that long either. He followed the half-saiyan brat into the chamber and shut the door behind them.

After a few months in the chamber, Gohan was content in the knowledge that he'd manage to reclaim the power that he'd lost. "It's still not enough," Gohan said as he could tell that he was nowhere near strong enough to pose a respectable challenge for Lady Beerus.

"You're only the strongest person I have ever sensed," Piccolo muttered as he meditated off to the side, he couldn't keep up with the saiyan anymore after his power grew in leaps and bounds.

"But Lady Beerus is still stronger than this," Gohan said with an annoyed tone as he kept pushing himself to try and get more power, power he could feel was there.

"Gohan eventually we need to talk about what happened between you and the Goddess of Destruction."

"No we don't." Gohan shouted as over the weeks in the chamber Piccolo had repeatedly tried to broach the subject of his intimacy with Lady Beerus. "I love her."

"You don't even know what love is Gohan!" Piccolo raised his voice to match the saiyans. "You can't know what love is because we fucked you up."

"I'm not fucked up!" Gohan screamed as his power rippled through the air.

Piccolo put his feet on the floor and came over to Gohan's side. "You are, we took a four year old CHILD and turned him into a weapon. After killing your father in front of you, I kidnapped you for a year with the sole purpose of using you to help me take over the world and that only failed because you then got to watch Vegeta's subordinate slaughter us."

"It wasn't that bad." Gohan denied that what he experienced was unhealthy for him.

"You never had a chance to grieve Gohan," Piccolo slammed his fist into Gohan's face, for all the good that it did. "Because after all that, you were sent off into space and subjected to horrors the likes of which had never been seen on Earth."

"So what if I had my neck snapped by one of the Ginyu Force, so what if I had nightmares of watching Krillin explode or Frieza winning. I got over it," Gohan shoved Piccolo away from him. He did not want to be psychoanalysed right now.

The aged Namekian growled in frustration at how hard headed Gohan was being. "You repressed it, because after Namek you weren't allowed to do anything for a year but study. And then even that normalcy was ripped away from you by a time traveler who told us about a bleak future where we either trained or died. That wasn't a choice for you, it was an ultimatum that cost you so much."

"We won that though," Gohan turned and tried to block out Piccolo's words. He didn't want to hear it, he knew they were right though. Which made it all the more painful to hear.

Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arms and forcefully pulled them away from his head. "Did we? How much did we have to sacrifice just to survive that? You're dad died again and I don't think you ever got over that."

"Because I haven't!" Gohan screamed. "I didn't get over it because I killed him, if I just took care of Cell the moment the fight started then dad would still be alive and he would have been there for me, for us. When mom gave birth to Goten, when she was too tired to do anything and I had to try and cook enough food for everyone because he was just a baby and needed to eat and I just wanted him to stop crying. When Goten would get sick and I had to fly to Bulma to get medicine because he was running a temperature and when mom put him in the bathtub he just kept screaming."

"I didn't know what to do Piccolo, I've been trying to hold it together and then when Lady Beerus showed up everything was normal again," Gohan cried as tears rolled down his cheeks. "The world was in danger and I was forced to fight and it all made sense again, that was what I was used to Piccolo. I don't know how to not fight anymore. The last few years have been so fucking awful being cooped up in a house trying and failing to be a big brother."

Piccolo wrapped his arms around the distraught young man. "I'm sorry Gohan, I'm sorry we did this to you. That we took away your chance to be normal."

"We should never have put that on a child to constantly train and fight. Everyone else was at least ten years older than you when they got involved, they were better equipped to handle this, to turn it off."

"I don't know how to turn it off Piccolo." Gohan whimpered, it was undignified for him to do this, to be weak. "I just feel like I have to fight and train all the time. I feel like I'm going insane."

"It's okay Gohan," Piccolo softly said. "We're your friends and we want to help you, you deserve at least that much."

"I just, she did things to me."

"Krillin told me." Piccolo responded with a soft chuckle as he recalled the conversation he had with the monk previously.

"Not just the sex, Lady Beerus, she gave me a goal." Gohan sighed as he figured that Piccolo wouldn't get it. "If I got strong enough when she came around the next time, I could fight her again. It's what I needed, a purpose. Mom was trying to just send me to school so I can get a job, that's not a purpose that's existing."

"We'll talk with her, we can find a solution to work on getting you used to not having to fight and train all the time," Piccolo offered. "It didn't help you when we just cut you off after the fight was done. We never gave you ways to cope with what you went through."

"You mean it?" Gohan asked hopefully. "You guys can help me not feel so… caged."

Piccolo gave the young saiyan a smile. "Yeah runt, I mean it. Besides, we already have one brooding Saiyan, we don't need two of them."

Gohan wiped his face as he laughed. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"I have been waiting months to use that line." Piccolo shrugged as he had spent some of his time meditating to come up with sick one liners to use.

When the two stepped out of the Time Chamber after a year, to the outside world only a single day had passed. "Gohan, you just get some rest," Piccolo nudged the young man towards one of the rooms he could take a nap in. "I'll go to Capsule Corp and have a talk with your mom and Bulma to work something out."

"Okay Piccolo," Gohan nodded as he headed down the hall.

* * *

"So you think that we need to do stuff to reintegrate Gohan back into society?" Bulma said as she set down her drink, she and the others had been called to Capsule Corp to discuss the situation since Piccolo had told them he had spent a year in the Time Chamber with the young man.

The Namekian shook his head firmly. "Not reintegrate, that implies Gohan was ever a part of society to begin with. He's never been around people his own age. He's never had to act like anything other than what we made him."

Eighteen had been thinking carefully on what the green man had told them all. "Then it's probably a good thing he never went to high school. If it's just as bad as I remember it then he'd have snapped and probably blown it up if he was that on edge." She felt sympathy for the young man that had stopped Cell and knew that if he was having these wild mood swings he could be a potential threat that could destroy the world without realizing it.

"Yeah forcing him to pretend to be normal, that'd be rough," Yamcha agreed with the blonde android's assessment. "Man I feel like shit for never thinking about how all this must have been messing with his head as he grew up though."

"We didn't think of it because we just thought of him as part of the group, like he was the same as us," Tien frowned as it was painfully clear where they had made a mistake with the young siayan.

Chi-Chi had been sniffling into a tissue as Piccolo told them about the confrontations in the Time Chamber, of which there had been many over the remaining months, but they weren't as bad as the first time. "He's really been hurting that much and never said anything?"

Piccolo sadly nodded. "Yeah, the runt has been through the wringer all his life and as much as I hate to say it, Lady Beerus might have been the best thing to happen to him in years."

"So we besides getting him used to being around other people, we also need to help him train for when she comes back because that sounded like his number one goal to me." Master Roshi said calmly. There were times for his perverted schtick and times to be serious and this was definitely the latter. "Well, I know a few techniques that I never got around to teaching Goku or Krillin.

"The Mafuba?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow as that was one of the techniques that he knew of.

"That would be one of them," Master Roshi stroked his beard as he contemplated on his three hundred years of wisdom to impart into his most powerful student to date.

"I'll have him come around to do some part time work here at Capsule Corp, that would put him around other people in a more controlled environment, plus some of the employees are aware of the whole Saiyan slash ki situation so he wouldn't have to keep it all under wraps when he's here," Bulma offered as working for her might be one of the only places he can interact with people outside their close circle of friends without having to put on a disguise to not expose himself.

"Hey, can I weigh in on this?" King Kai's voice said, suddenly filling the room.

"King Kai? How do you know about this?" Yamcha questioned when Otherworld had gotten word of Gohan's trouble.

"Well when Lady Beerus woke up and came around my neck of the cosmos, I took it upon myself to find out why she headed to Earth." the kai answered Yamcha's question. "Goku's just been sitting in a corner the last two days thinking. Supreme Kai almighty it's terrifying that I said that."

"Goku's there?" Chi-Chi gasped as she had figured her husband would have passed on already since he said he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Yeah, he's been training with me for the past few years," King Kai answered. "Now normally we don't let the dead talk to the living all that much because of the rules and junk but anything involving the Goddess of Destruction and I can make an excuse to bend them."

A few moments of silence hung in the air before they could hear Goku's voice. "Hey everyone," Goku said with his normal happy go lucky attitude. "I really messed up staying dead this time didn't I?"

"You think?!" everyone in the room shouted at Goku.

"Okay jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't think that Gohan would take it this badly, but I don't have an excuse. I'm his dad, I should have done better to get to know him so I could have maybe seen he was having these problems." Goku admitted that understanding people was not something he was good at. "What can I do to help?"

"You could come back?" Krillin suggested.

"We'd have to get the Namekian dragon balls for that though," Piccolo shook his head at the idea of reviving Goku at the moment. "And we don't know where Namek is right now or have a way to get there that doesn't take months and months, I think it might be for the best if we took care of this ourselves."

"Well, if it helps with Gohan trying to get stronger, I'm working on a form beyond an ascended saiyan," Goku chimed in. "It's not easy to do and I can't keep it going for very long, but that would at least be something for him to work towards."

"That could be a goal for him to start on to keep his focus between learning any techniques he hasn't already picked up," Tien nodded as that seemed like a good place to begin with regards to Gohan.

"I'm learning another technique from some Metamorans called the fusion dance, but it takes two people, so I don't think it'd really work right now, with me not being there," Goku said, his voice sounding disappointed that he couldn't think of anything else to help at the moment. "Oh maybe I can ask the other kais if they have ways to help train Gohan. I'm sure if they knew it was so he could fight this Beerus lady they'd be glad to help," Goku said as his voice faded.

King Kai's voice took over after a moment. "Goku wait, you can't just, sorry, I have to go stop that idiot." King Kai stopped projecting his thoughts to the group as he needed to keep it under wraps that Lady Beerus had her eye on a planet in his quadrant.

"So we have half a plan, that's better than what we normally got," Yamcha said with a goofy grin, his comment earned him some angry glares. "Yeesh, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well I just spent a year with Gohan in the time chamber, so how about he comes over to Capsule Corp tomorrow and you get him set up working with some people," Piccolo suggested to Bulma since getting him integrated would be easier now than waiting. With that said there wasn't much else for everyone to do but hope that they could offer Gohan the support he needed all these years.

* * *

"Soon Dabura," Babidi cackled to his henchman. "I felt an incredible surge of energy from this galaxy, in less than a year's time we should have what we need to awaken the great Majin Buu." The short wizard's spaceship was sailing through the stars, towards the source of power his magic was able to find.

* * *

Author's Notes: I wanted to try something with this chapter that I haven't seen in a lot of other people's works before and that was to address the issue of Gohan essentially being a child soldier and after every threat was gone, he was ultimately just put away until they needed him again. Where as the other fighters were all adults and could make their own decisions, Gohan had always been a child and subject to the decisions of everyone else. He couldn't just take a spaceship like Vegeta and fly off, he couldn't go to forests like Tien and disappear for years at a time.

I think that's something that never really got touched on in the context of DBZ and I feel like it was a mistake to never explore how Gohan's half-human/half-saiyan biology must have been playing hell on him for years, especially as he was going through puberty and all that. So in some ways Gohan in this chapter felt inconsistent, but I also feel that's more natural since he's a young man and is struggling with what he wants, needs and thinks he has to do that he's all over the place.

So for that I wanted to try and have the gang go out of their way to try and help Gohan because without exposing everything to some psychiatrist, he'd likely be considered crazy and they know that's not what Gohan needs now.

Additionally, that little line at the end for Babidi I think was needed to explain how the wizard learned 5,000,000 years after Buu was sealed where the egg was. Because in canon he just showed up one day, at least now this fills in that plot hole using a detail I brought up a few times.


End file.
